


Only You

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slice of Life, throughout the years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: “I can’t live without you.”orYugyeom and Bambam’s relationship development throughout the years, starting from the very beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/gifts).



> enjoy this story!! ^^ its not a super long chaptered fic but its super cute uwu  
> -jackson

When the kindergarten teacher had announced that they would be having a new student join the class, Yugyeom had been expecting just another Korean kid. When the foreigner walked through the door holding Mrs. Kang’s hand, he was ecstatic. He had never met someone outside of South Korea. Mrs. Kang whispered something in the new boy’s ear and patted his shoulder in encouragement. They stood at the front of the class, and everyone was silent, far too busy staring at the newcomer. The boy stared back at everyone, eyes wide, glancing back at the teacher who only nodded for him to go on.  
“My name is Bambam,” The new boy said with a lisp. Yugyeom almost couldn’t understand what he had said. He scrunched his noise.  
“Your voice sounds stupid,” He blurted out. His classmates started giggling, and Mrs. Kang started hushing everyone. Bambam stared at Yugyeom, his bottom lip quivering as tears started rolling down his cheeks.  
“Kim Yugyeom!” Mrs. Kang gasped. “You do not talk to your peers like that! Do I need to call your mother?” She scolded, and Yugyeom shook his head furiously. “Then apologize. Now.” She said sternly. Yugyeom only felt a little guilty. Bambam’s sniffles and whimpers filled the room, and it annoyed him. He wanted to kick him. He didn’t want to get scolded by Mrs. Kang again, though, and risk getting his recess privileges taken away, so he only mumbled an apology as he looked down at his desk, crayons sprawled across the wood.  
When Mrs. Kang told the stupid-foreign-new-boy to sit next to Yugyeom, he wanted to kick her, too.  
He didn’t want to sit next to the stupid-foreign-new-boy. He had a weird accent and cried too loud. Yugyeom huffed and turned his nose up at Bambam when he sat down beside him. He didn’t like him. He hated him. He wouldn’t be sharing his crayons with him during coloring time or his banana milk during snack time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bambam didn’t understand why Yugyeom hated him so much. He really didn’t, and it hurt. Everyone always loved him, always, greeted him in the mornings or after recess or asked to sit with him during lunch, except for Yugyeom. It had been two years since the stupid day he had moved to Gyeonggi-do, and Yugyeom still glared into his soul as if he was hoping his eyes would turn into lasers and burn literal holes into him. 

It made him want to cry in his mother’s arms like his first day of kindergarten when Yugyeom had made fun of his accent.

”What did you do to Bammie Oppa!” Jimin had said one day after Yugyeom had pushed the Thai while walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. “Yugyeom, you’re dumb!” She huffed, stomping her foot before whipping around, long hair smacking Yugyeom right in the face, and sat down on the floor next to Bambam. “Oppa, don’t cry. Yugyeom’s just a dummy. He’s too tall, anyways, he’s weird and gross.” Jimin said, patting the boy’s knee. Bambam sniffled, wiping away his few tears withthe sleeve of his yellow rain jacket. 

“It... it hurts. Can you help me to the nurse?” Bambam pouted. His grammar and pronunciation was getting better, but still wasn’t perfect. He would become the best Korean speaker one day just so he could shove it in Yugyeom’s face. Jimin nodded before she stood up, reaching out for Bambam to grab her hand, and he did. She helped him up, and held his hand as they walked down the hallway. 

“I have banana milk, Oppa~! Since Yugyeom is stupid, I’ll let you have it. I don’t like him anymore. He’s annoying.” Jimin stated simply, light-up shoes squeaking on the tiled floor. 

“I don’t like Yugyeom either. He’s big and tough and it’s unfair. He’s dumb.” Bambam agreed. 

Yugyeom was stupid and mean, but at least he had Jimin. Jimin was pretty and sweet and shared her banana milk with him, so maybe he didn’t need Yugyeom to like him after all. He decided to just hate him back. He promised to himself to always hate Yugyeom, for being bigger than him and calling his voice stupid and not sharing his snacks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yugyeom became friends with Bambam when they were in grade four. 

The foreign boy had slid into the bench beside him during lunch one day, when Yugyeom had been sitting alone and sipping his chocolate milk while glaring longingly at the large groups of other kids who had decided they wanted to eat lunch together. Without him. 

Yugyeom had looked up at the other boy, confused and only mostly pissed off, ready to tell him to go away until he was rudely interrupted. 

“Let’s be best friends. Okay?” Bambam asked him, tone resembling that more of a statement and as if the other boy had no choice, face completely serious and void of any other emotion. Not giving the Korean boy a chance to reply, he stuck out his chubby hand. “My name is Bambam. What’s your name?” He had said, face quickly forming into a dorky, toothy grin. 

Yugyeom looked at the boy’s hand, glanced up, and looked back at his hand before he finally grabbed it with his own awkwardly clammy hands.

“Yugyeom... I guess.”

Bambam shook his hand happily before releasing his grasp on the other boy. 

“Yugyeom is boring. I’m gonn’ call you Gyeomie,” he said, again refusing to give the other boy a choice. Yugyeom still wanted to kick him. “You don’t have lunch. Wanna share?” He asked, holding out a gummy bear bag to offer it to the other. Yugyeom huffed before he turned away. 

“Gummy bears are stupid.” The younger boy said plainly. He took another sip of his chocolate milk. 

“ _You’re_ stupid.” Bambam replied, sticking his tongue out at the other before withdrawing his hand and proceeding to rip open the gummy bear packet. 

The transition into friendship from dumb-kindergarten-hatred was simple. It never had to be complicated, and it never was. It had always been simple and easy for Yugyeom and Bambam, because that’s how it was supposed to be for them. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Yugyeom had seen Bambam cry before, yes, but he had never  _really_ seen him cry. Not until grade six. The first year of middle school; when Yugyeom became terrifyingly aware of true emotional hurt for the first time. 

The older boy had been let into the house by Yugyeom’s mother. 

Yugyeom had heard a knock on his bedroom door. He expected his mom or dad to walk in and nag him about homework or chores, and quite frankly, he would’ve preferred that over the real scenario. He let out a small  _come in_ and his door creaked open, Bambam’s small frame appearing in the doorway. 

“Bam-ah?” He asked, confused. He sat up in his bed, and suddenly the smaller boy was throwing himself into Yugyeom’s arms, contorted sobs making his frail body tremble. Yugyeom didn’t want to kick Bambam anymore, no, that desire had ended long ago, but now he had felt the burning  _need_ to find out who made Bambam feel like that. And that person? That person was who Yugyeom wanted to kick. 

“G-gyeomie. Gyeo-omie.” Bambam hiccuped, barely uttering coherent words. “I... I can’t... I ca-an’t.” He held tighter onto the younger boy, as if he was afraid he would disappear if he let go. Yugyeom could only do what he knew best; hold Bambam in his arms, feeling nothing but sharp pains in his heart and the thick tears of the other boy drenching his tshirt. 

“I’ll take you away from the gross things.” Yugyeom had said after a few minutes, when the smaller boy had quited down and begun to breathe normally again. 

_I’ll always take you away from the monsters._

* * *

”Whenever the bad things are happening,  you can come here and remember that you have me at least.” Yugyeom rambled, the both of them sitting on the sand as the waves calmly flowed in front of them. Bambam looked up at him, the ‘thank you’ remaining unsaid, but not going unnoticed. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. It make’s me feel bad.” Yugyeom whispered. Bambam hummed in acknowledgment. He didn’t like it, either. 

They sat there on the sand for a few minutes, eyes focused on the lake. Suddenly, there was a crinkling sound from Bambam’s left and he turned his head. 

“Wanna share?” Yugyeom said with an eyebrow wiggle, hand extended and holding a big bag of Haribo gummy bears. 

Bambam blinked. 

“Gummy bears are stupid.” Bambam replied, staring at Yugyeom with a blank face before the both of them burst into laughter. 

That night, Yugyeom didn’t mind that Bambam had got his clothes wet and dirtied with sand. He didn’t mind that he had gotten scolded by his mother for coming home so late with a half asleep Bambam, either. Because he had managed to make the other boy feel better, just for a moment, and that was all he cared about. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bambam’s first kiss was in grade eight. However, it was not with who he wanted it to be with.

  
“I don’t fucking want to,” Bambam hissed, arms folded as he sat on the floor across from Jisoo, where all five of them had been playing truth or dare; until Jaeyoung dared him to kiss Jisoo.  
“Why? It’s just a kiss, don’t be a pussy,” Jaeyoung snorted in a mockery tone.  
“It’s okay, he doesn’t -“ Jisoo nearly tried to defend the foreigner.  
“Shut up! Fuck,” Jaeyoung groaned.  
Yugyeom nearly growled, eyes narrowing as he subconsciously moved closer to Bambam.  
“If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to,” Yugyeom stated, voice full of hostility. Jaeyoung raised an eyebrow and his vision darted from Bambam to Yugyeom.  
“Why? Is he a faggot like you? Little boyfriends, huh?”  
“Fine, jesus christ, I’ll fucking do it,” Bambam interrupted, standing up and making his way to where Jisoo was sitting.  
“Bammie-“  
The foreigner had his lips against the girl’s in an instant. He didn’t like it. First kisses were supposed to be magical, everyone had told him. But he felt sick to his stomach.  
The kiss ended as quickly as it started, and he mumbled something incoherent and stormed out of the room.  
“Bam-ah!” Yugyeom called after him, not hesitating to stand up and follow the boy. Jaeyoung snickered and repeated more derogatory phrases and slurs, but he didn’t care. His heart was racing.  
He grabbed Bambam’s arm just after he had walked out the front door and neared the small staircase.  
“Bambam!” Yugyeom panted. “You really didn’t have to do that, you know. Jaeyoung’s just a dick, you shouldn’t let them get to you,” He nearly scolded, but his tone of voice was fair too soft and full of worry. Bambam turned around and stared at the taller boy for a few moments.  
“But I couldn’t let them say that to you,” he eventually muttered. Yugyeom felt his stomach drop. It was his fault.  
“I could have handled it. It doesn’t bother me. And besides, I’m used to it -“  
“For fucks sake, that doesn’t fucking matter!” Bambam suddenly lashed out, voice raising. “It shouldn’t matter whether someone likes boys or girls, what difference does it fucking make? It’s nobody else’s fucking business, Yugyeom, you shouldn’t have to be fucking used to it!”  
Yugyeom stayed silent. He was speechless, really. He knew Bambam was right, but that doesn’t mean he had to be forced into a situation he didn’t want to be in.  
The smaller boy looked away, jerking his arm away from the younger. Yugyeom frowned.  
“Bam, look at me.” He requested, and the older obliged, eyes glossy and tired. “Let’s go back to mine, okay? I’m done with this shithole. Besides, we have snacks at home and we can watch movies or cuddle. I don’t want you to be alone... I’ve seen what you’ve done to yourself in the past out of shitty impulsive feelings, and I don’t want that to happen again,” He finally finished, out of breath. He was nearly panting. Bambam nodded. Movies and cuddles with his best friend? How could he say no to that?  
“Let’s go, then, stupid.” The older eventually said, playfully. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jealousy and confusion was quick to force its way into Yugyeom and Bambam’s friendship  Far too quick. Things weren’t very simple, anymore  

 

 

“Hey, Gyeom, do you - oh. Who’s this?” Bambam interrupted himself as the unfamiliar brunet appeared by Yugyeom’s side. 

“Ah - Bambam, this is Jeongguk! Gukkie, this is my friend Bambam!” Yugyeom grinned, an arm wrapped around the other boy. Jeongguk. 

He couldn’t help but feel a sting in the chest. So he was just a friend, huh? What happened to best friends? What could be so great about the weird kid with the bowlcut to suddenly replace Bambam’s best friend title? 

Yugyeom cleared his throat, causing Bambam to jump out of thought. The younger gave him an awkward smile before he and Jeongguk sat down across from him. Bambam didn’t feel hungry anymore. He looked down at his tray, face burning with fury as he heard the irritating banter coming from the two other boys. Yugyeom was supposed to be his. His. 

Once the younger burst into laughter from something the other Korean had said to him and rested his forehead on his shoulder, Bambam snapped. 

He jolted up with a loud squeak of the chair, nearly pushing his lunch tray off of the edge of the table. The room got silent. 

“Bam?” Yugyeom whispered, eyes wide. Both boys were staring at him, now. He felt disgusting. He wanted to throw up. 

He shot his  ~~best~~ friend an unreadable expression and  ooked at Jeongguk. The glare on his face must’ve screamed pure hatred and hostility, because the Korean that forced his way into Yugyeom’s life shrunk into his seat. 

Bambam grabbed his tray and walked towards the trash cans on the other side of the room. His grip on the plastic was nearly cutting off his blood flow, knuckles turning white. 

It was normal for him to be pissed off. He had been replaced. Right? 

He was just angry because that Jeongguk guy had taken his best friend title... right?


	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe school starts next month. Has it already been that long since it ended?” Yugyeom whined, slightly muffled by the chest he had been burying his face in. Bambam hummed in agreement. He felt far too incapable of forming words; focusing on the younger boy’s chest rising and falling, the natural pout of his lips, rather than his words. 

 

He had fallen in love with moments like those. Quiet, silent conversations, feeling Yugyeom’s body heat radiate against his own freezing and far too bony torso. There were many things he had learned to admire about Yugyeom. The mole under his eye that the both of them shared, the way he would sigh in contentment when Bambam would run his dark hair. He fell in love with how Yugyeom would curl his hand against Bambam’s chest or shoulder or thigh whenever they were cuddling, how he would whine and clutch the older boy’s body for dear life when he tried to get up from the bed after sleeping over. He had fallen in love with all of Yugyeom’s little things. 

He was only fourteen, he didn’t know much, hell, he barely even knew who he was. But one thing he was sure about? 

He had fallen in love with Yugyeom. 

 

“Hey, Gyeom-ah?” He said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, threading his fingers through the younger’s hair. “I have something to tell you,” 

He would do it. He’d tell Yugyeom how he felt. Yugyeom had been out as gay since sixth grade, so he didn’t have any doubt that he would accept that part of Bambam. Was he terrified of rejection, of losing his only friend? Yes. He was absolutely horrified. 

“I do too, actually,” Yugyeom replied sheepishly. Bambam raised an eyebrow. 

Was he going to confess to him first? Maybe he had fallen in love first? 

“You go first, then,” Bambam eventually said, choking back the anxiety in his tone. Yugyeom paused and took a deep breath before speaking again.

”I’m... I’m... I think I fell in love with Jeongguk.”

_Oh._


	8. Chapter 8

Once Jeongguk and Yugyeom became an official couple, Bambam felt trapped. 

Yugyeom progressively stopped prioritizing him, stopped coming to his house or inviting him over, stopped talking to him daily. Bambam tried. He tried his hardest to keep what they had, tried with everything he had in him to stick with him. Eventually, though, he realized, he was the only one trying. Yugyeom didn't care about him anymore. Yugyeom didn't love him. He was in love with Jeongguk, not him. He would never love him.

Seeing the two of them together, smiling and holding hands, sharing innocent kisses - it felt like stepping barefoot onto shards of glass. 

Bambam missed Yugyeom like hell. He missed him - terribly so. Not only did he want Yugyeom to be his, wanted to kiss him the way Jeongguk had the privilege to, but he wanted his best friend back. Without him, Bambam felt empty. As cliche as it sounded, he felt completely and utterly worthless without Yugyeom - without his good morning texts, his shitty jokes that somehow always managed to cheer him up. 

A life without Yugyeom was scary, lonely, and bland. It was not a life Bambam wanted to live in. The past few years had always been about him and Yugyeom, never him alone. Yugyeom was all he knew.  _Yugyeom, Yugyeom, Yugyeom._  

The smell of him and the touch of him lingered wherever Bambam went, lingered in his chest. Bambam had stopped missing his country. His home was no longer Thailand. His home was Yugyeom, and Bambam had never felt more homesick.

* * *

 

When Jeongguk's kisses became rougher and he started to roll their hips together, a siren started blaring in Yugyeom's head. He had thought he was in love with Jeongguk, he was incredibly sure of the fact, but kissing him never felt like how kissing the love of your life was supposed to feel. It felt wrong, like something he wasn't supposed to be doing. It felt like guilt. 

At first, Yugyeom had tried to convince himself that it was normal, that it was because he was afraid of not being accepted for being gay in Korea. He would constantly tell himself of it. Yugyeom had believed it, too, for a while. 

All until he nearly lost his virginity to the other Korean.

He had gone into panic mode when Jeongguk had let out a low moan. Something inside of him told him,  _no,_ this isn't supposed to be your first time. Not with him. It's not supposed to be him. Yugyeom pushed the other boy off of him as soon as things begun to progress into dangerous territory, the other boy's back hitting the floor. The taller boy burst into tears, body trembling. He felt absolutely destroyed - and he hated himself for it. It was Jeongguk he was supposed to love, or so he thought. But then, all he could think of when the other boy had climbed into his lap and started kissing him, was Bambam. 

" _I'm so sorry - I can't - this... this was a mistake,"_ Yugyeom had sobbed into his hands as he curled in on himself, his boyfriend sitting on the floor confused and in guilt. He continued mumbling apologies and incoherent words about how he shouldn't have asked him out, and Jeongguk eventually stood up, patting his shoulder uncomfortably in an awkward attempt to comfort the boy before letting himself out, shutting Yugyeom's bedroom door behind him. 

That night, when Jeongguk had texted him saying they had to break up, Yugyeom didn't feel guilty for not caring that he lost his boyfriend. Because he had realized that his true feelings were never for Jeongguk, but rather for his best friend.

He had fucked up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me djdnsns,,,, ;m; it hurt my heart too  
> -jackson

~~~~As the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the school day, Bambam quickly jumped up and started to not-so neatly nor calmly shove his folders and notebooks into his backpack. He could feel Yugyeom’s eyes burning holes into his back, and he was fighting oh so desperately to ignore it, but deep down, he knew he would never be able to ignore it.

He threw the strap over his shoulder, slipping his other arm through the left strap. He grabbed the remaining books off of his desk, clutching it to his frail body. Bambam’s mother had always scolded him for being too skinny, telling him to eat more, but he felt even more discouraged without Yugyeom to help him through it. He could never blame him for the disorder worsening, no, of course not. He knew better than that. It was an illness, something incredibly sickening and heartbreaking. It could never be anybody’s fault, and Bambam knew that. 

He was pissed, heartbroken, yes, but he was neither petty enough nor cruel enough to blame Yugyeom for his eating disorder. 

He reached out to the metal doorknob, hand shaking, nearly grasping it, when there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder spinning him around. 

As soon as Bambam was facing the other direction, he met the eyes of Yugyeom. His eyes were puffy and red, portraying the same emotions Bambam himself had felt for the past six months. While he wanted to reach out and caress the taller boy’s cheek, pull him into his arms, he was still angry. The urge to slap him and curse at him was stronger. 

Suddenly, knocking him out of his thoughts, and nearly knocking the wind out of his lungs, Yugyeom’s lips were crashing against his, the Korean boy’s clammy hands on either side of his face. His lips were soft, they tasted of honeydew, and Bambam felt electricity shoot throughout his body. 

Once the shock passed, Bambam dropped his textbooks to the ground, a loud bang echoing throughout the classroom. He pushed at Yugyeom’s chest, the other boy nearly falling backwards as they parted. 

Bambam stared at him in disbelief and hurt, Yugyeom mirroring his expression. The older of the pair blinked quickly, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his school blazer before leaning down and frantically picking up his fallen textbooks.

He didn’t bother to wipe away the now rapidly falling tears away from his cheeks. Yugyeom deserved to feel guilty, he deserved to see Bambam like that. He turned on his heels, rushing out the door and into the hallway. 

“Bambam!” He heard someone yell, and he turned around, stopping in the middle of the hall, several other students walking around him and whispering. 

Yugyeom stood right outside the classroom the two of them we’re previously in, one hand on the door, keeping it open. He blinked, and mouthed a  _what_ in response. 

The Korean parted his lips, hesitating before speaking. 

“I—I can’t lice without you.” He yelled down the hallway again, tears mirroring Bambam’s own, rolling down his cheeks and wetting the white button-up of his uniform. 

They stood there, feet apart, for a few moments before Bambam scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head.

”Kim Yugyeom, I-I -“ He started, voice breaking and he looked away momentarily, lip quivering. 

“ _I fucking hate you.”_ He shouted, voice full of fury and hurt before he turned on his heels and ran down the hallway, wiping frantically at the tearsstaining his skin.


	10. Chapter 10

“Your birthday is coming up,” His mother said from the kitchen, Bambam sitting on the sofa in the small living room, endulged in video games. 

“Yeah,” he replied, eyes still focused on the screen, elbows leaning on his knees while all of his energy was sucked into defeating the opposite team. 

“You’ll be turning fifteen... my little boy is growing up so quickly! Yet you’re still barely five feet tall... you’ll always be my baby, you know that?” His mother rambled, the sound of the knife slammjng against the plastic cutting board occasionally echoing throughout the connected kitchen and lounge. 

“Mom!” Bambam groaned, urging her to continue on with her point. 

“Ah - sorry sweetheart. You get more and more sentimental the older you get,” she chuckled. “Anyways - like I was saying - what would you like to do for your party?” 

“Dunno. Probably just invite over Lisa, watch movies or something, I guess,” He replied. 

“Thats it? Nothing more exciting, sweetie?” She questioned, pausing momentarily. “Don’t forget to invite Yugyeom, of course.” She said, a teasing tone to her voice. 

At the mention of Yugyeom’s name, Bambam froze and his game station controller was soon clattering against the floor. The screen displayed a message stating that he had been killed. 

Yugyeom. 

He had almost started to forget him. Bambam felt as if he was going to throw up. 

“Bambam?” His mother said again, voice a tone of more worry, now, rather than playful. Said boy stood up, and stormed out of the living room. “Bambam!” She repeated, looking over her shoulder as the small boy hurried up the staircase, wiping at his tearful eyes. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was getting too long for my liking, so i decided to split it into two parts!! ^-^ the next chapter will be the second part of this one!!   
> i hope u guys enjoy uwu  
> -jackson

“Hyung?” Bambam asked sleepily, vision blurring the older boy and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms.   
“Did you sleep well, Bam-ah?” Jinyoung sat down on the Thai’s bed and pulled him into his lap, ruffling his hair and earning a whine of complaint from the other boy.   
“Yes - oh my god, fuck off!” He squealed as the older’s embrace around him tightened.   
“Language,” Jinyoung gasped and slithered one hand down to his side, tickling Bambam.   
“Hyung! Don’t,” He screamed in between bursts of giggles, body flailing hopelessly in the older’s arms. Jinyoung gave in, and stopped his attack on Bambam, squishing his cheeks between his palms.   
“We have to get ready for practice, which is a couple hours shorter today because we’re getting a new bandmate,” Jinyoung explained and released the younger boy from his grasp, who then curled into him, practically nuzzling his stomach with his nose. “What’re you doing, Bam-ah?” He giggled.   
“I’m just ... really, really glad to have you and the hyungs,” He muttered, voice muffled by the shirt of his older friend.   
“We’re glad to have you, too,” Jinyoung said, voice softer and he carded a hand through Bambam’s hair. “Especially Jaebeom-hyung, but don’t tell him I said that. He’d beat my ass,”   
“Language, Jinyoung-ah,” Bambam mocked.   
“Thats hyung to you, brat!” Jinyoung scolded before grabbing a pillow from behind him and smacking Bambam on the head with it. The latter screeched before he scrambled away from him and pulled himself to his feet, running through the open door of his bedroom.   
“Hyungs!” Bambam screamed, sprinting down the hallway with Jinyoung at his heels. “Jinyoungie hyung is gonna kill me!” He exaggerated before he was stopped abruptly, face planting in somebody’s chest with a squeak. Arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, pressing him closer.   
“Yah, Nyoungie! Why are you trying to off our only kid?” Jaebeom’s raspy voice said. He had probably just woken up, too. Bambam gasped and pried himself out of Jaebeom’s arms, looking up at the older with sparkling eyes.   
“Hyung! Good morning - did you sleep well? Did Jinyoung hyung tell you we get a new member today?” He rambled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jaebeom laughed and ruffled his hair.   
“I was the first one to find out, dumbass. I’m the leader,” He replied.   
“Yah, language, hyung!” Jinyoung added, raising an eyebrow.  
“Do Jackson hyung and Mark hyung already know, too?” Bambam pouted. “I wanted to be the first to tell Jackson hyung...” he whined.   
Just then, Jackson appeared from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.   
“Tell me what?”  
Bambam spun around on his heels, facing the Chinese man who was making his way towards the trio. “Today, we get a new member!” He said proudly, puffing up his chest. Jackson looked up at the JJ Project duo with a raised eyebrow, but Jinyoung gave him a stern narrow of the eyes, telling him that he better not let Bambam know he had already been told.   
“We’ll be GOT6 then, yeah?” Jackson chuckled and ran a hand through his damp hair before waltzing into the room he shared with Mark to get changed.   
“I’m excited! I hope that he’ll be younger than me. I don’t wanna be the baby,” Bambam huffed, blowing out his cheeks and Jinyoung cooed.   
“You’ll always be my youngest baby,” Jinyoung sighed and leaned down to pinch the younger’s right cheek between his thumb and pointer finger. Bambam whined and swatted his hand away.   
“Enough messing around, Bam-ah get ready for practice, you too, Jirongie,” Jaebeom finally added with a stern voice, snapping Jinyoung out of his own thoughts and away from the maknae with a ‘yes, hyung’. 


End file.
